A Day with Jesus
by Abnormal1000
Summary: How would most days be like for Jesus? This goes through the journey of one day with him. Takes place in New Testament time. One shot.


I've been wanting to do this for a while, so aqui! I'm not sure EXACTLY how Jesus's days went, so this is a guess. If it isn't biblically correct, review, and I will change it. And plllllzzzz review it makes my day.

Sunlight streamed through the window. Young Jesus opened his eyes and glanced at the sunlight, signaling morning. He got up and said his morning prayer.

"Jesus! Come and get breakfast!" His mother Mary called.

"Coming!" He finished and walked towards the kitchen.

"You are late." Mary told him as he sat down.

"Sorry, I was just praying." He took a seat at the table.

His siblings glared at him. "Why doesn't he get in trouble when he's late?" One of his brothers retorted.

"He has an excuse." Mary told him.

She grabbed plates and started to set them out when Jesus jumped up. "I'll do it."

Five minutes later, breakfast was set out before them. Jesus glanced at his father Joseph. Before he could say anything, Joseph raised his hand. "Don't worry Jesus," he said with a smile. "We will pray."

After the prayer and after breakfast, the children grabbed their stuff, said farewell, and headed to school. Jesus talked to God on the way.

He stopped when he heard a conversation to his right. "Like, did you hear what Kathy told Justin the other day? Oh my God—"

He turned and marched up to the two girls talking. "Please don't say that. It's disrespectful to our God and father."

They glared at him. Jesus shifted his gaze between them, waiting patiently. The one with blonde hair rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she was like, 'OMG Justin, you—"

Jesus butted in again. "I asked you nicely. Stop saying that."

The brown haired one got in his face. "I said OMG. I didn't say—"

Jesus shook his head. "It still means the same."

Both rolled their eyes. "Let's just go." Blonde said. They brushed past him and walked away.

Jesus grabbed his stuff and continued to the school. Just as he stepped in the door, he was forcefully turned around to stare into cold, blue eyes.

"What up punk?" Aardon the bully said.

Jesus just looked at him. "Hello. Wonderful weather God has given us."

Aardon motioned his other friends over. "You and me, fight here and now."

Jesus shook his head. "I'd rather not."

They smirked. What, you scared?"

"Fear is nonexistent. It is only a thing of Satan, telling us what could go wrong. He manipulates us and causes us to be influenced by fear."

Aardon was dumbfounded. The teacher walked in the room, and Aardon let him go with a shove. Jesus walked over to his seat.

Two girl immediately charged to him. "Jesus! Hey!"

Jesus smiled. "Hello. How are you two?"

The one with brown hair smiled. "We are GREAT! So, are you doing anything after school? Maybe we can hang out, you know?"

The other one glared. "Hey! He's mine!"

"I saw him first!"

Both girls started shouting insults at each other. Jesus spoke up, "Woah, girls calm down, no need for fighting." He thought for a moment. "Why not express love toward each other instead?"

They stared at him.

Jesus kept going. "God tells us to love one another. Love you neighbor as you would love yourself."

"Alright students, in your seats." The teacher said. The girls walked away.

Mrs. Bend smiled. "Ok, first we'll start with Math. Who can tell me the square root of 49?

One hand went up.

"Yes Jesus?"

"7." Jesus responded.

"Correct! Now who can tell me the square of 12?"

One hand went up again.

"Jesus?"

"144."

"Correct. Now Jesus, since you seem to know this, let's give your classmates a chance." She told him.

"Yes ma'am." Jesus said with a smile.

…

The rest of the day went fast. Jesus was the best at the recess games. He got a perfect score on his test. He caught people saying wrong things and corrected them.

That night before bed, Jesus prayed and thanked God for everything. After his mother kissed him goodnight, Jesus drifted off to sleep thinking of heaven.

-abnormal1000


End file.
